


Press the Petals

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [15]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post Sailor Stars, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Her smile brightened everything around her.





	Press the Petals

Chibi-Usa never ceased to amaze Hotaru.

Her smile brightened everything around her. From the moment Chibi-Usa leant out her hand, Hotaru felt a warmth in her chest that kept her dream alive.

Hotaru had imagined having friends, those who would stand by her, to share many moments, and to feel she wouldn't be alone again. She never imagined that Chibi-Usa would embrace her, hold her close, and never want to let her go. She never imagined having friendship grow over time into love and having the courage to say her true feelings.

"Chibi-Usa, I-I'm glad you're here," Hotaru spoke, smiling as her hands threaded with the other girl's, her heart beating wildly in her chest, her cheeks pink. "I love you, and I always have."

Chibi-Usa blinked once, twice, all before she grinned, leaning in and kissed Hotaru right on her lips, soft, warm, and full of love, pulling back, her eyes shining bright.

"Hotaru, I love you too! I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time, but I never had the guts to say anything."

Hotaru let out a held breath, and then embraced Chibi-Usa, the pink-haired girl returning her touch, as they clung to a forever they never thought they would have.


End file.
